


Mad

by peggy_hamilton



Series: soulmate au's [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You're new in town and you can't escape the feeling of being watched. Then some random guy comes up to you with his name tattoed on his wrist.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/You
Series: soulmate au's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Lots of soul mate AUs, Gemma! Chris Beck Soul Mate Au, Bucky Barnes soul mate Au, just all the soul mate aus where they’re adorable and cute and someone’s scared of being rejected but actually it’s all perfect in the end? Also keep up the amazing work! Hope your days been good! :) xx

Jefferson was slowly going insane. His daughter didn’t remember him and you didn’t know that he was your soulmate.

In Misthaven everyone had the name of their soulmate printed on their wrist since birth. However, in this realm, they didn’t. Jefferson still had your name tattooed onto his wrist, back then he had searched through the Enchanted Forest for years looking for you. After he had Grace he decided to stop looking, he would find you eventually.

And he did. Just not until the curse transported everyone into Storybrooke and they all promptly forgot about their past, except for him. If he couldn’t find you before how could he now when you would have a different name?

Well, he did find you. In a way.

You still had your name, not because you were like him and remembered the past, but because you had always been from this place.

You had needed to move away from your past, you wanted a complete change from what you knew, that was how you found Storybrooke. It was a small town that you had never heard of before, it was perfect. The residents all seemed fairly nice if a little eccentric, there was something familiar about them all that you couldn’t quite place.

Each day it felt like you were being watched by someone but you could never find out who it was or see anyone around. You shook it off, you figured it must be due to the fact that it was a new place and you didn’t exactly know anyone.

Oh how you were wrong. When Jefferson had heard of a new arrival in town he had been curious, it wasn’t every day that happened, when he found out what your name was he had been in shock. _Y/L Y/L/N_ , the same name that had been printed on his wrist his whole life.

Whenever he could he would watch you from a distance. He was enamoured by your beauty, how could h be so lucky that you of all people would be his soulmate? There was the minor problem that he couldn’t just go up to you, flash his tattoo and you would jump into his arms. You had no idea what soulmates were and he had nobody to back him up, all he could do was watch from afar and try and build up the courage to talk to you.

Jefferson started pushing his luck and getting closer to you, he usually hated going into the town but he was drawn to you. He had to see you. His plan to keep a distance didn’t go so well when he decided to follow you to the market.

You had been shopping for some fruit and vegetables for your dinner and turned around without looking, you bumped into a man taller than you and fell back to the floor.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” the man asked, his voice smooth and concerned.

“Yeah,” you winced, you had hurt your ankle in the fall.

“Here,” the man offered you his hand and you grabbed it without thinking. You caught a flash of a tattoo on his wrist and you were fairly nosy so you read what it said.

Y/N Y/L/N

That was your name. Why did this stranger have your name tattooed on his wrist? You were frozen still, alarm bells were ringing in your head that this wasn’t something normal but an inner sense was telling you to stay, that there was something you could trust about him.

Jefferson followed your shocked gaze down to his wrist and realised what you must be thinking. He snatched his hand back and pulled his sleeve down to hide the mark. “I can explain.”

You nodded, “Please do.”

“You’ll think I’m crazy,” Jefferson sighed and shook his head.

You gulped a little, “Crazier than having my name tattooed on you?”

Jefferson shrugged, “Just a bit.”

You nodded, “Go on then.”

Jefferson took a deep breath, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but the people in this town aren’t normal. It’s because we’re all from another realm and everyone had a different life and a different name that they’ve forgotten about because of the curse, in this world their past lives are popular stories. I’m the only one who remembers, in the other realm everyone had the name of their soulmate on their wrist since birth…and you’re mine.”

You nodded slowly, “You’re from another realm?”

“Yes.”

“And so is everyone else?”

“Yes.”

“But nobody remembers because of a magic curse?”

“Unfortunately.”

“And I just happen to be your soulmate.”

“Yes.”

“You’re mad,” you breathed.

Jefferson chuckled nervously, “A bit. I know I can’t prove anything to you but please believe me.”

You narrowed your eyes, “Why should I? You could just be a creep for all I know.”

Jefferson’s smile fell, of course it would turn out this way. His daughter forgot him and his soulmate rejected him, what did he do to deserve this?

Biting your lip you looked around the street at the people going by. If what the man said was true then it did seem to fit in, people you just thought were a little odd and familiar now lined up perfectly with characters from tales you had read during your childhood.

You looked back at Jefferson who looked crestfallen and was staring sadly at the ground. “What’s your name, anyway?” you asked.

He lifted his head to look at you, “Jefferson,” he replied after a moment’s hesitation.

You nodded, “Okay, Jefferson, I’m going to give you the benefit of doubt here and say there’s a possibility you’re telling the truth.”

Jefferson perked up, hope filling him up.

“If that’s true and I am your soulmate, I think now would be a good time to go get coffee?”

Jefferson nodded eagerly, “Yes, coffee. Sounds good.”

You gave him a small smile, “Cool. I know a place, follow me.”

Jefferson followed after you with a grin on his face, it wasn’t a large speech about undying love but it was a start. If he could keep you in his life then maybe he had a chance of getting Grace back in the future. Then, if he was very incredibly lucky, all of you could be a family.


	2. chapter two

You had been dating Jefferson for several months now and you couldn’t be happier, it had been all too easy to fall in love with him, his flaws and all. Whenever you could you loved to trace your fingers over his tattoo of your name, the fact that you were destined to be with him always set of butterflies in your stomach.

By now everyone in town remembered their past lives, they even got their soulmate tattoos back which got rid of any doubts you previously had that Jefferson could have been lying. You pushed Jefferson to reconnect with his daughter, Grace, you had gone back to stay in your old place for a week to let them catch up after so long. After that week Jefferson had told you he missed you and Grace was dying to meet you, you moved out of your apartment and moved into Jefferson’s house with him and Grace, you had been there for almost a month now.

“Gracie, what cereal do you want?” You asked her one morning as you were making breakfast.

“Lucky charms,” Grace replied, swinging her legs over the side of her chair.

You made her the cereal and began to make some toast for you and Jefferson, you set the bowl down in front of her and she happily dug in. You smiled softly at her for a moment then went back to making breakfast, Grace was a sweet kid and she was like a daughter to you.

Jefferson watched you make breakfast from the doorway with a content smile on his face, he had never thought it would all work out like this. You were a perfect family. He had Grace back and he had you, there was nothing more that he could have wanted.

Grace looked up and noticed her father standing in the doorway, “Daddy,” she greeted happily.

Jefferson grinned and walked into the kitchen, “Hey Grace,” he ruffled her hair as he passed her, walking over to you and placing a kiss on your cheek, “Hey babe,” he whispered.

You turned to face him a kissed him gently, smiling into the kiss, “Hi,” you whispered back, “Breakfast is almost ready. Go sit down.”

He grinned at you and went to sit at the table whilst you brought over breakfast.

—

You worked at the local diner as a waitress, a small kitchen fire meant that it closed early and you had another two hours until you were due home. Bundling up in your coat you began to make your way home when you passed a shop that made you stop and turn around.

A tattoo parlour.

Everyone around you had a soulmate tattoo except for you, obviously because you weren’t from Misthaven, but Jefferson was your soulmate without a shadow of a doubt and you were going to show it.

—

“You’re home early,” Jefferson smiled when he saw you walk through the front door, happy confusion on his face.

You nodded, “Yup, and I have a surprise for you.”

Jefferson grinned, “What? Tell me.”

Shaking your head you walked over to him. “Close your eyes.”

He looked around for any sign of what this surprise was before closing his eyes.

Gently you removed your hand from your pocket and rolled up your sleeve. “Open them.”

He opened his eyes and his eyes darted round for a second then landed on your rolled up sleeve, “What–,” his eyes went wide as saucers when he saw his name tattooed on your wrist.

“You had my name and I didn’t have yours, so I got yours,” you blushed.

Jefferson stood up and kissed you deeply, “I love you. I love you so much,” he said between kisses.

You laughed, “So you like it?”

He chuckled, “Yes. Thank you,” he smiled, his eyes getting teary.

“No problem,” you grinned, kissing him sweetly. Jefferson kept looking at your tattoo in awe, he couldn’t believe that you had done it, it just made him fall in love with you all over again. He never thought he would be so lucky as to deserve someone as amazing as you, but you proved him wrong every day.


End file.
